


Return

by orphan_account



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is Icarus, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angelica is Soleil, Burr is Snowstorm, Dolley Payne is Strobe Light, Eliza is mentioned, Embarrassment, Family, I will write Theo/Pip fics for this AU in the future, I'll be honest- Theo and Pip aren't really in a relationship at this point, Other, Tagging is always difficult tbh, Theo is Quinzy, but - Freeform, phantom scorpion is some bs villain name, thats nobody in particular, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Philip would not like his father to return to fighting, thank you very much.





	

“Oh my god, is that Icarus?!”

 

Philip furrows his brow and looks down at the crowd down below, unsure of why anybody would yell that. He looks over at his ally, Quinzy, who simply shrugs in response. Icarus retired over a decade ago! All of those old superheroes are merely memories and clips in motivational movies at school at this point. God, Philip’s lucky to be out here instead of in class, having to hear about how Snowstorm did this and wow, look at this clip of Soleil in action! Yeah, well, Snowstorm disappeared and Soleil retired and married Strobe Light and now they have four cats. When are they going to make awesome presentations about Phoenix, the greatest and coolest superhero of all time? They’ve mentioned Quinzy more than him!!!

 

It is at this point that Philip feels a hand placed on his shoulder and nearly falls off the edge of the building, letting out a startled yell as he hears the words, “Hey champ! Think you’re gonna need some help with this one.”

 

Philip whips around to face the ‘stranger,’ letting out a mortified groan as he sees Icarus standing proudly in completely impractical heels and disturbingly short shorts. “Pops, what the fuck?” he hisses, eyes wide and face red. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Okay, wow, language. Don’t you love your dad?” his father laughs, stretching his arms out. “This your girlfriend or something?” 

 

Quinzy blushes brightly and laughs, covering her face as Philip stutters. “No! No! God! What- why? Why are you here?? Where’s Mom???”

 

“Well, I’m here to help you, and mom’s pregnant and I made her stay home.” Philip groans and puts his face in his hands.

 

“Mom’s always pregnant!” he all but yells before throwing his head back and taking a deep breath. “Look, Quinz and I got this, we’re awesome as fu- as frick.”

 

Of course Quinzy decides to butt in now. “Uh, Phantom Scorpion is pretty tough, and Aimant is sick, so I think we could use some help?”

 

Philip rolls his eyes and turns to his partner. Is nobody on his side?! “I still can’t believe that you and Aimant know each other but neither of you will tell me who you are.”

 

Quinzy makes a face at him before turning to Icarus. “It’s a pleasure to be working with you, sir. Now, I don’t want to be rude, but if we don’t go now our asses are going to be kicked.”

  
Philip can only stare in horror as his partner and his father jump into battle, and as he’s taking citizens to safety, all he can think about is how his father is going to get too much attention on Monday at school, goddammit.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hmu @oversaturated-ocean on tumblr


End file.
